1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to casino games and, in particular, to casino games utilizing a player""s knowledge as part of the game play wherein the house advantage is secured against a player with perfect knowledge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,429 discloses a method of combining a casino game with a game of skill wherein a win in the casino game allows entry to a game of skill with an award of cash. The method separates the gambling aspect from the cash or prize that is only awarded for skill.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,057 discloses a primary gaming device preferably poker but other primary gaming devices can be used, e.g. a reel-type slot machine gaming apparatus coupled to a bingo gaming apparatus. Alternatively, the primary gaming device could be a dice game or a trivia quiz game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,324 discloses a video lottery game wherein player input provides the illusion of skilled play while random machine operation determines the winning of a prize award.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,065 describes a detector pen that discriminates between areas on a printed substrate such as paper by detecting magnetic energy, infrared energy, or electrical energy of different parts of a printed surface. The detector pen may be used on games such as quiz games in order to identify the selection of a correct answer.
2. Statement of the Problem
Many casino games incorporate an element of skill, either in betting or playing. For example, several Craps wagers have a house advantage of about 1%, whereas others have a house edge in excess of 10%. It is clear that the player will last longer, over time, by choosing wagers wisely. Similarly, in blackjack, a skillful participant who plays well strategically will fare better than a more haphazard player who chooses to hit and stand with little regard for the prevailing conditions.
Although casino games utilizing skill are popular, a xe2x80x9cskillfulxe2x80x9d player will not necessarily realize short-run success. Consider blackjack for example, in which the correct play is often met with results counter to that desired. With a hand of player 15 verses dealer""s 8, the proper play is to hit, but should the player receive a ten, the player will have busted (lost) despite the correct strategic play. Conversely, incorrect plays may often be rewarded. For the same hand, if the player stands, this is a poor decision. Yet, should the dealer turn over a 7 (for a total of 15) and hit with a ten, the house will have busted. The player will have won despite the incorrect strategic play.
Understandably, casinos would resist any game wherein a skilled or knowledgeable player could defeat the house advantage. The public has shown a fascination with the testing of a player""s knowledge of trivia, facts, surveys, pricing, and so forth. A need exists to incorporate this popular pastime into casino gaming.
The risk is that a knowledgeable player will be able to turn the tables and realize an advantage over the house. Essentially, a knowledge-based game constructed in the classical sense is prone to those xe2x80x9cin the know.xe2x80x9d For example, consider a game in which the player wagers 5 coins and is presented with a true/false question. Should the player answer correctly, the reward is 9 coins (a win of 4 coins); should the player answer incorrectly, there is no reward (a loss of 5 coins). Statistically in this game, a player with no knowledge could guess correctly about half the time, leading to a house advantage of 10%. However, a player with perfect knowledge will (by definition) get every answer right and will have a surprising 80% advantage over the house; this is clearly unacceptable to the viability of the game in a casino environment.
A provisional entitled, Knowledge Based Casino Game and Method Therefor, U.S. Ser. No. 06/099959, filed Sep. 11, 1998 disclosed a method for incorporating knowledge into casino games. Therein, the method taught used a knowledge-based approach to provide new casino games, and kept the associated expected return (from the knowledge-based portion) sufficiently small so that even a player with perfect knowledge would not be able to gain an advantage (or alternatively, only a minimal win). That application disclosed an algorithm for analyzing the two types of players that represent the extremes of a range: a player with perfect knowledge and a player with no knowledge. All, actual players, would fall somewhere at or between those boundaries. Thus, if the mathematical analysis of the game considers those extremes, the xe2x80x9caveragexe2x80x9d house advantage would fall somewhere in the middle of the range.
It would be an advantage and commercially viable to develop a knowledge-based casino game in which the house advantage is fixed, or narrowly limited, hence not subject to a range of possibilities depending on a player""s knowledge.
It would be a further advantage to have an escrow, or progressive, feature associated with the knowledge-based casino game. The escrow award could grow and be awarded to the player who ultimately correctly answers one or more knowledge-based questions.
3. Solution to the Problem.
The solution as presented herein comprises a knowledge-based game with an escrow. The escrow or progressive value is seeded and incremented in such a fashion that the overall house advantage may be constant regardless of a player""s knowledge, whether perfect, zero, or anything in between.
It is an advantage that the knowledge-based casino game disclosed herein has a fixed or narrowly limited house advantage, hence is not subject to a range of possibilities depending on a player""s knowledge.
It is a further advantage that the knowledge-based casino game disclosed herein has an escrow or progressive feature associated with it.